Driving Biomedical Projects Summary The Center on Macromolecular Dynamics by NMR Spectroscopy (CoMD/NMR) has identified an initial set of ten Driving Biomedical Projects (DBPs), each of which serves to drive one or more TR&D projects. Each of the four TR&D projects will enable at least three of the DBPs. The DBPs represent specific technological challenges that are generally acknowledged as major hurdles in the field of NMR spectroscopy. Efforts in the TR&D projects are focused towards overcoming these obstacles. Solving these problems will enable novel biological applications by DBP investigators that inevitably will present new barriers, engendering repeated cycles of technological research and development.